1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printing apparatus and a print system for holding security of a print document.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a network print system which is connected to a network and used by a plurality of users has been spread (refer to JP-A-2004-74499). In such a print system, print data is formed by the user by using a host computer connected to the network. When the user instructs execution of printing from the host computer, a print job including the print data is formed and sent from the host computer to a printer through the network. The printer receives the print job and executes a printing process.
In the above network print system, the printer is often arranged at a position away from the host computer which is used by the user. Therefore, there is a risk that after the user instructed the execution of the printing from the host computer, a print document is seen by another person or is purposely taken away by another person before he obtains an instructed print document. To eliminate such a risk, the following “authentication printing” is ordinarily used.
In the ordinary authentication printing, the user sets a user name and a password into a print job and sends the print job from the host computer to the printer through the network. When there is a print request, the printer displays a list of print jobs received from the host computer onto an operation panel and waits for selection by a print requestor (it is not always necessary that the print requestor coincides with the user). The print requestor inputs a user name and a password through the operation panel and selects a predetermined print job from the list of the print jobs. The printer discriminates whether or not the inputted user name and password coincide with the user name and password added to the print job. If they coincide, the printer executes the printing process of the selected print job.
In the “authentication printing”, when a plurality of print jobs are sent from the same user to the printer through the network, the plurality of print jobs are displayed on the print job list in a form without any correlation. Therefore, in order to execute the print requests of the plurality of print jobs sent from the same user by the print requestor, he needs to input the user name and the password through the operation panel with respect to each of the plurality of print jobs and individually select a desired print job from the print job list.
It is a problem to be solved that in the conventional authentication printing, in order to execute the print request of the plurality of print jobs sent from the same user by the print requestor, he needs to input the user name and the password through the operation panel with respect to each of the plurality of print jobs and individually select a desired print job from the print job list, and workability is low and, further, partial print missing is liable to be caused by an erroneous input or the like of the user name and the password.